It is the purpose of this project to study aspects of morphology and physiology of neurones of the retina of the primate. Anatomical studies include light and electron microscopy of Golgi stained neurones of normal owl monkey and denervated rhesus monkey retinae, an analysis of ganglion cell morphology by light microscopy in owl monkey, an analysis of the morphology of persisting ganglion cells in denervated rhesus monkey retinae and a microelectrode analysis of receptive field properties of ganglion cells and intraretinal ERG of the owl monkey and denervated rhesus monkey retinae.